


1991 - Growing Out

by Shoeless_Sam



Series: September 17th [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, But not really in the story, Castiel is a Novak, Dean Winchester - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Middle School, Sad with a Happy Ending, Strawberries, Strawberries of course, castiel - Freeform, castiel is still the same, dean winchester is growing up, i am too tired to write tags right now, ummm - Freeform, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 15:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17025528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoeless_Sam/pseuds/Shoeless_Sam
Summary: September 17th, 1991Growing out of the things you once loved can be the hardest, but sometimes space is okay.---Chapter 7 of the "September 17th" series; a story that takes place on Sept. 17, in different years. Can be read as a stand-alone one-shot, but to understand everything it's best to read from the beginning!





	1991 - Growing Out

**Author's Note:**

> The second hardest chapter to write so far. Also, how would you guys feel if the next chapter was more from Dean’s point of view?
> 
> \---
> 
> Incase you haven't read previous chapters; This story takes place on September 17th, but each chapter takes place in a new year. (If it seems confusing, don't worry! It will make sense when you read)

_ September 17th, 1991 _

 

Castiel tightened the straps on his bright yellow, bumble bee backpack as he waited for Gabriel to finish getting ready himself. It was the first day of middle school, the first chance he had to start over. It was going to be hard, especially without -- No, he had to push those thoughts out of his head. That part of his life was over. He had to focus on himself.

Castiel couldn’t help but let his eyes wander next door. Usually, they’d be enjoying strawberry pancakes. He could see Mary zipping up Sammy’s coat, and D -- he looked away. He turned his attention to his now-black converse. 

Two years ago, they were the brightest blue. But Gabe was saving up money for college. And his dad was trying to write another book, the same one he had been working on for the past 7 years. That and odd jobs here and there to get enough money.

Gabe finally found his way out of the house; hair a complete mess (much like Castiel’ normal style), a shirt that still needed to be fully buttoned up. He had his own backpack slung over his shoulder, and two sac lunches in hand. He messed up Castiel’ hair even more -- or maybe made it better, it was hard to tell.

“Come on, kiddo. Time to head out,” Gabe threw the things, along with Castiel’s backpack into the trunk.

Castiel got into the passenger’s seat, and waited until Gabe got in. “I’m not a kid anymore, Gabe. I’m at double digits already. Just call me Castiel.”

Gabe sighed, pulling out of the driveway. He nodded his head, and stole a quick glance at his younger brother. “You know Cas--Castiel, you’ll always be my younger brother. I can’t help but seeing you as a little kid, no matter how grown up you are. And I’ll always want to protect you, and will.”

“You’re avoiding something, just tell me,” Castiel huffed out. He turned his attention towards the window, and watched the house they were going past. So many people in one town, but he still felt so lonely. His solace in that, his older brother.

Gabe tensed up a bit. He should have known Castiel was too smart to see him beating around the bush. “I got accepted to a really great college, even a few scholarships.” It was hard for Gabe to control his excitement about the school. “It would still be a lot of working, and a strict budget. But it’s doable. Even Kali might be able to find a school nearby.”

“That sounds really great, Gabe. I’m happy for you.”Castiel gave his brother a genuine smile before turning back to the window. He wanted Gabe to do good, and he was worried about his brother and college. Gabe was smart, and responsible, but he liked to mess around. A lot.

“Castiel, buddy…” Gabe had stopped the car. They were already at school it seemed, But Gabe was holding onto Castiel’s shoulder. “The school… it’s in California.”

Castiel was in shock. He never thought Gabe would leave him, never thought he’d be stuck with his father who couldn’t remember to feed him.

“I’m going to go to the school. But that doesn’t mean I don’t love you. You’re my brother and I’ll always be here for you. We’ll talk everyday if you want.” Gabe pulled his little brother into a hug, in an attempt to hide his tears. His voice betrayed him. “I will always protect you, but you also need to learn to take care of yourself. I’m gonna teach you everything I know how to do before I leave.” Gabe pulled back, wiping his tears away. “I love you, Castiel.”

“I--I love you to Gabriel.” Cas didn’t want to cry. People left him all the time, so this was nothing new. First his mom, then his dad, then his best friend and boyfriend, and now his brother. But he would get through it like all the others. “I need to go to school.”

Gabe nodded, and let him go. Cas got out, and walked around to the trunk. He got his backpack and lunch, trying not to slam the door out of his anger. He stepped onto the curb, and Gabe drove away.

_ First day of middle school _ , here he comes.

Castiel pulled out his locker number that was sent to his house in the welcome packet a few weeks ago. Castiel had to be dropped off a little early since Gabe had to go do some student council thing, so not many people were loitering around the school grounds.

When Castiel pushed through the school doors, it was even more dead inside. That made it impossible to miss Lisa Braeden and her friends. 

Lisa was even more beautiful this year, and Castiel’s heart hurt. He knew what this meant. Yet, he wasn’t surprised. Though Lisa walking over to him, did take him by surprise.

“Castiel,” her bittersweet voice rang in his ears. She pushed her dark hair over her shoulder, and plastered on a fake smile. “It’s been so long since fifth grade, so has happened over the summer.”

Castiel gave a quick nod, gluing his eyes to the floor. Really anywhere else than Lisa’s bright smile.

“It’s a shame some of us… grew a little more than others.” Lisa pushed her chest forward, showing off her new accessories. 

Castiel had decided over the summer, after a long talk with Gabriel, that he wasn’t interested in anything Lisa had to show off. As Gabriel called it, ‘swinging the other way’, or something like that. He was still trying to work it all out.

“Dean grew too.” Lisa’s sarcastically sweet voice saying his -- Dean’s name, made it hurt even more. Castiel hadn’t heard that name said to him in a year. “Tall. Bright green eyes. And his hair…”

Castiel tried to push his way through Lisa and her friends but they shoved him back against the wall. Naomi, an average sized girl with light brown hair and piercing blue eyes, held his shoulder firmly against the wall.

“He… grew out of his little phase. Of you,” Lisa continued. Crossing her arms and smiling to herself. “He even said so, so did my parents. He’s over you. He grew out of you.” Lisa gave a condescending laugh.

Before Castiel could make another run for for it, a tall shadow came over him and Lisa. Castiel was grateful for what who he thought it was, some teacher to save him from the group of snarky girls.

“Cas?” Castiel recognized the voice, and his curiosity got the better of him as he shifted his eyes up. Dean Winchester, in all his glory. Lisa was right, he had grown. Definitely grew out of Castiel. “Lisa... what’s going on here?”

“Just saying hi to our old friend!” Lisa bubbled, shining a perfect smile to Dean. “Hasn’t everything changed so much?”

Castiel’s blue eyes locked onto harsh green ones, the same ones that told him he wanted to date him, the same ones that came closer and closer until they closed and Dean kissed him.

“You should let him go, Lis,” Dean suggested. With a nod from Lisa, Naomi let him go.

Castiel walked away as fast as he could, before any of them could change their mind. A firm hand landed on his shoulder stopping him in his tracks. He slowly turned his eyes back to his old boy… friend, his old friend.

“Cas, I--” Dean started, still keeping his arm on Castiel’s shoulder.

Castiel shrugged his hand off. “Castiel.” He turned away, and walked down the hall.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! I hope you enjoyed. Still no editor or Beta, all mistakes are mine. New posts should come every Monday.
> 
> Make sure to comment and leave kudos. It will really help me pop these out faster. And don't forget to bookmark, so you know when the next chapter come out!
> 
> To see more of moi, follow @shoeless_sam on Instagram! I post edits every Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday. (Photo and Video!) I also post updates and news related to this story on there.


End file.
